


You Have An Apartment?

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to Braeden's apartment for the first time and an important decision is reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have An Apartment?

Derek looked around at the mess in the loft. There was broken glass by the large window, blood was splattered at the bottom of the stairs. Peter and Boyd were..seeing Derek’s unwanted guests out.

Some rogue hunters decided that they would have better luck at taking out the Hale-McCall pack than the Alpha pack did. They took a page out of Kate Argent’s book with their only code being “take out anything with fangs”. The’d barged in during a pack meeting. A woman and her three cronies. Stiles had been in the middle of explaining an escape plan for a job they’d be doing the next week when the men busted through the loft door and the woman shot through the large sky light. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had fought off one of the men as they helped Stiles and Lydia escape. Braeden got into an impromptu gun fight with the woman while Derek, Peter, and Scott took care of the other two men.

“Come on,” Braeden grabbed Derek’s forearm, drawing his attention away from the streaks of blood, “you shouldn’t stay here tonight. They might send someone else.”

“No, I-I can just clean up. It won’t take long. I’ll smear a few drops of that mop stuff around to cover up their scents.”

Braeden shook her head, walking over to Derek’s bed and pulling a large duffel bag from underneath it. “We’ll clean tomorrow, once we’re sure that was all of them. For now you’re coming to my place and spending the night there.”

Derek stopped in his tracks, looking for the broom Lydia had forced him to buy. “I didn’t even know you _had_ an apartment.”

Braeden gave him a look that said _Are you fucking serious?_ “Where the hell do you think I go when I’m not here?”

Derek shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t know. I guess I figured that since you’re always out of town on work, you just stayed at a motel or something.”

Braeden rolled her eyes. “Why would I keep paying for a motel room when I stay here 90% of the time.”

Derek shrugged again as he suddenly found his boots incredibly interesting. He caught the duffel bag that Braeden threw at him and stared at it confusedly. 

“Pack enough for at least three days. If anyone comes looking for those guys, they won’t take any longer than that. Those guys clearly thought they were  gonna walk away quickly.”

“Are you sure?” Derek furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, “I mean, are you okay with me invading your space? I mean, if you weren’t weird about it, don’t you think I’d have been to your apartment before in the 8 months we’ve been dating?”

“Well I didn’t know you thought I slept in a crusty motel. I assumed you just preferred your big industrial loft to my tiny apartment.”

“Whatever, let’s just get out of here. I can’t stand the smell of blood and cockiness.” Derek threw the now packed duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbed Braeden’s hand, leading her away from the loft.

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they pulled up to Braeden’s apartment complex, Derek was surprised to see that he’d never seen the building before. It was hidden before some abandoned industrial buildings, but was seemingly in pristine condition despite its location.

He followed his girlfriend into the lobby, then the elevator, and finally up to her apartment, 3C. It was a decent sized apartment. Definitely smaller than his loft, but bigger than the apartment he’d shared with Laura in New York.

Braeden took her jacket off and threw it on the small black couch in the middle of the living area. She walked around picking random things up like gun magazines and articles of clothing.

“My room is down the hall, second door on the left. The bathroom is the first. I’m gonna get started on dinner, what do you want?”

Derek smiled as Braeden looked up at him. He leaned down to kiss her sweetly before answering. “Whatever is fine,” he said as he headed down the hall. “Hey Braeden?”

The woman looked up from where she was pulling out a pan. “Yeah?”

“Thanks, for everything.”

Braeden smiled softly. “You don’t need to thank me. We take care of each other.”

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, Braeden had decided that since there had been zero signs of any other rogue hunters coming into Beacon Hills and Argent had confirmed that there would be no more unwanted guests, it was finally safe to go back.

Derek, however, had a different idea.

“Do you have your bag packed Derek? I don’t want you to forget something important here and try to come get it in the middle of the night.”

“Um, no?”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

Derek smiled sheepishly as Braeden joined him on the couch. “I mean, I don’t have my bag packed.”

Braeden furrowed her brow, seemingly confused. “Why don’t you have your bag packed? You kinda need it to go home.”

Derek just scratched the back of his neck while furiously avoiding eye contact.

“Oh my god.”

His head snapped up to look at his girlfriend. “What? Why’d you say that?”

Braeden shook her head and smirked. “You don’t want to leave.”

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?”

“You want to stay here, with me. You didn’t pack because you don’t want to go back to that big lonely loft by yourself. Admit it.”

“It’s just..it’s been nice being here. I think it’s because I have my own stuff here. When you’re at my place..you just borrow mine. For the past few days, there’s been a little of me and a little of you here.”

Braeden folded her legs under herself as she scooted up against Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you saying you liked us..living together? Like, together together?”

Derek blushed slightly and Braeden let out a breathy laugh, having never seen her boyfriend as he was now. “Well, yeah. I mean, whenever you’re at the loft..it’s nice, and I like it, but it doesn’t feel like _we’re_ sharing the space. It feels like I’m sharing it with you, my guest. I don’t want you to be my guest anymore.”

Braeden hummed slightly, scooting over more until she was sitting in Derek’s lap and her legs were stretched out. his hands wrapped around her waist and interlocked at her hip. “Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“What wouldn’t be such a bad idea?”

“Moving in together.”

“Are you serious? You wanna move in together?”

Braeden shrugged, feigning indifference. “Why not? You’re right, I don’t want us to be guests wherever we are. I want us to be in one place all the time, and I want it to be _ours_.”

Derek broke out into a smile the Cheshire cat would be proud of. “Are we really doing this? Are we moving in together?”

Braeden nodded excitedly, a matching grin on her face.

Derek kissed her firmly and sweetly. “I. _Kiss_. love. _Kiss_. you. _Kiss_.”

Braeden giggled but returned the kiss eagerly.

“So, where are we going? The loft, here?”

“Well, I was thinking we could move my stuff into the loft, and if we ever need or want a bigger place than we can look for somewhere new then.”

“Well, I think that sounds like a great idea, but we should also..”

The pair spent the rest of the day talking about their plans and two days later Braeden had ended her lease and was unpacking all her stuff in Derek’s-their loft.


End file.
